Kamen Rider: Emergence to Reality
by Bionicle1234
Summary: What happens when the world of Kamen Rider comes to life in ours. Rated M for violence, language, and possible implied sexual content. Features concepts from Kamen Rider Kuuga all the way to Decade. UPDATE: Chapter 5 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is the Property of Toei Company._

_Note of Interest: This story is unique in the fact that it will be told thru the eyes of a character based off of myself. In fact, many of the characters in this story will be base off real people that I know. Please remember thou that this is a work of pure fiction. This is not based on my real life. Family may be cast as friends and friends may be cast as family. You will not know who is based on whom._

Part 1: The Package

It started out as nothing more than an average night at home. I was down in our house's basement, doing nothing more than working on my computer. My parents had already turned in for the night, leaving me free to enjoy myself by watching Kamen Rider on the internet. I had taken quite an interest in the Japanese show over the past year, and had such researched all nine seasons of the Heisei era. I knew all of the attacks, vehicles, weapons, and fighting styles of each rider from Kuuga all the way to Kiva. Soon, a new series was going to debut in Japan; Kamen Rider Decade. Not much was known about him other than he can transform into any of the nine previous riders and use all of their powers, so I was really looking forward to what the new show had to offer.

Looking at my computer's clock, I saw that it was a quarter past 10. "Holy cow" I said to myself "I'd better get up to bed. I've got to go to work in the morning"

I switched off my computer and made my way up to the second floor. I was just about to head up the next flight of stairs to my room, when I suddenly heard a fast, raping sound coming from the front door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?" I questioned aloud. Moving to the door, I carefully looked thru the peep hole to see who it was, but to my surprise, there was no one there. I opened the door and stepped outside; looking up and down the street from the top of the steps to see if there was anyone out there, but it was as quiet and empty as it could be. Confused, I turned to go back inside when I saw something that made me stop in my tracks. Sitting there, near the right side of the door, was a large metal box.

Why would I be so stunned by a simple box? Well, let me explain. Over the past several weeks, there had been several incidences of strange explosions occurring all over the country. The authorities had told the public that package bombs were the cause of it, and that they would catch whoever was responsible for it, but so far, they didn't have any leads. In the meantime, they had warned all citizens across the nation to be vigilante of anything suspicious. So, as you could imagine, finding a strange, unmarked package sitting on my door step was a very, scary surprise.

At first, I thought nothing more than getting my family out of the house and then calling in a bomb squad to take care of the problem. But my natural curiosity got the better of me, and I began giving the box a throe look-over.

The box in question was simple, made of reflective silver metal, and was about the size of a large briefcase. It had a black handle on its side, which would make it a lot easier to carry around. As I turned it up on its side to examine the back, I saw something on front flash in the porch light. Looking at it more closely, I saw a small symbol etched into the top part of the front of the case. It was a strange mark made up of several black lines. It actually looked somewhat like a barcode, except several of the lines on the inner part of the symbol were all different lengths, some of them much longer than others. To make it even stranger, two small, empty circles were placed in the center of the design, which in combination with the lines, made them look like a pair of eyes. It was pretty creepy, and yet at the same time, it was strangely familiar.

"You know" I said aloud, trying to keep myself from freaking out "I think I've seen this symbol somewhere before." At this point, I had forgone all thoughts of the case being dangerous and had decided to bring it up to my room to have a look at what was inside.

Grabbing the handle, I carefully picked up the case and crept back thru the door, locking it behind me. I then cautiously moved thru the living room and up the stair, being especially careful not to bang the case against the walls for fear of waking my mom and step dad. Finally, I entered my room, closed the door, and flipped on the lights. Setting the case flat on my bed, I unclasped the two latches on the case and, with the swiftness of a jungle cat, I flipped open the lid.

I instantly threw my arms up in front of my face, thinking for a split second that the box would explode soon after I opened it. After a few seconds pasted and no explosion occurred, I lowered my arms and turned my attention to what was inside it. What I saw next shocked me to the very core.

Resting inside of the case were two items. One was an adjustable belt with a very large white mechanical buckle. The buckle was somewhat rectangular shaped with silver handles on each side, each handle horizontally lined with three different colored buttons; green, red, and blue. The center of the buckle was occupied by a clear, circular window surrounded by ten different symbols including the one I had seen on the case. That particular symbol was on a small, green light above the window.

The second item in the case was silver, rectangular, book-shaped device that had a black stripe diagonally across it. A small, silver, cylindrical piece protruded from the top, right part of it, and along the bottom was a black handle on a right side hinge. The symbol from the case was printed in red in the middle of the black diagonal stripe.

I was losing my mind at this point. There was no way that this could be what I thought it was, but then I turned back to the belt and saw the ultimate proof. Etched into the top part of the buckle's silver boarder were six capital letters.

**DECADE**

I knew exactly what these two items were. The belt was the Decadriver, the transformation device of Kamen Rider Decade. The other item was the Ride Booker, Decade's primary weapon as well as the holder of his rider cards, the source of his power. I knew all this thanks to my constant watch for any information about the new series.

At first, I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. But soon, my reason began to catch up with my senses. "What the heck am I thinking? The Kamen Riders are a Japanese TV show. There's no way they could ever be real." But even as I came to that conclusion, other questions began to pop into my mind. What were these things in the mysterious case? Why did they appear on my doorstep? Who brought them here? Were they delivered here for a reason? Were they even meant for me?

Turning my gaze to my clock radio, I saw that it was now 11:00 PM "Of shit! I better get some sleep." I quickly closed the case, latched it shut, and placed it on the floor near the door. I then changed into a pair of boxers and a T shirt, turned out the lights, climbed into bed, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Patrick! You need get up or you'll be late for work!"

"Ok, mom, I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back at my mom, who was on her way out the door to work. I begrudging pushed myself out of bed and looked at the time. It was now 7:00 AM. "I'd better get ready. I need to be at work by 9:00." I quickly showered, shaved, and got dressed into my work clothes. As I was getting dressed, I remembered the case that had arrived last night. While my first instinct was to just leave it alone, there was something about its contents that just kept nagging at me. Deciding to bring them with me, I opened the case, took out the Decadriver and Ride Booker, and placed both of them into by backpack before heading downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat. After spending about an hour watching TV, I headed for work.

My job is a simple one; I'm an employee at a local drug store about five minutes from my house. My main tasks include running the resister, stocking merchandise, straightening the shelves, and on certain days, helping unload the delivery truck. It's not that great a job, but helps pay the bills while I try to make my way thru school and earn a degree in Computer Electronics.

The first half of the day passed with nothing of particular interest happening. In fact, it looked like it was just going to be a normal, average day. That is, until around noon. My manager was in an extremely generous mood that day and had decided to give me a whole hour for break. I went to the back room to grab my coat and bag when my cell phone rang. I pulled it off my belt clip and looked at front screen, only to remember that it had cracked several months ago so I couldn't see who was calling. Hoping it wasn't another telemarketer; I flipped it open and began to speak.

"Hello?" I said cautiously; ready to hang up at slightest mention of someone trying to sell me something.

"_Hello? Patrick?"_ said a soft, female voice on the other end which I instantly recognized as belonging to my step-sister Alison.

"Alison? Hi, how are you?" I said, both happy and slightly confused. It was very rare for me to get a call from on of my stepfathers girls.

"_Oh, I'm doing alright."_ She said _"Listen, I'm in town today and I was wondering if you'd like to get together with me for lunch."_

"Huh? Y… you and… and me?" I stammered, completely stunned by the sudden and unexpected offer. Realizing what I was doing, I quickly regained my composer and began to speak again. "Sure? Why not? I was actually just getting ready to go on break. Why don't meet me over at Olympia's and we'll grab a bite to eat."

"_That sounds great!"_ she exclaimed cheerfully _"I'll see you in a few minutes." _and with that she hung up. Flipping the top screen of my phone back down, I grabbed my things and headed back up front to clock out.

A few minutes later, I walked thru the front door of Olympia's, a Greek themed restaurant that was only short walk away from my job. To my surprise, I found that Alison was already sitting at a table waiting for me.

Alison is the younger of two sisters born to my stepfather Steve, who married my mother about 5 years ago. She's about as tall as I am, only short by about an inch, and is roughly the same age as me. She has brown eyes and short, black hair that is sometimes dyed with a streak of red in the front. Her attire usually consists of black shoes, a pair of blue jeans, and a green, long sleeved button shirt worn over a black tank top. In the short time I've known her; I've found that the two of us have a lot in common. Both of us like to work with electronics and play videogames in our spare time. She's also a very beautiful young woman, and as crazy as it sounds, I've kind of thought about going after her if the two of us weren't related by our parent's marriage. But I knew that neither of our folks would never even think about splitting up at this point, and besides that, she already had a boyfriend.

Alison got up from her seat as I walked up. The two of us shared a quick hug before she sat back down. I quickly moved to join her, hanging my coat on a nearby hook and setting my bag on the floor as I did.

"So, Alison, how have been" I asked "It's been awhile sense I last saw you."

"I've been doing ok." She said smiling, but then her expression suddenly faltered. "Well, actually, there is one bit of bad news. Rich and I broke up."

"Oh." I replied "I'm sorry to hear that." I really did feel bad for her. I had only met her boyfriend Rich once during her last visit, but to me, he seemed like a pretty nice guy.

"Oh, it's okay" She said, her usual pep returning "It was fun at first, but the truth is after the first couple of months, both of us realized that we didn't have much in common after all."

"Well, in any case, I'm sorry things didn't work out." I replied sincerely. Alison merely gave a smile and said "Thank you".

The waitress came soon after that. Both of us gave her our lunch orders (Alison a chicken ceaser salad, myself a cheeseburger and fries) and then talked to each other about current events while we waited for the food to be prepared. When the food did arrived, the two of us quickly ate our meals (I wolfed mine down in about 2 minutes) and continued our chat as I still had about twenty minutes left before I had to get back to work. Eventually, Alison turned the conversation in the direction of the strange bombings that I mentioned earlier.

"It just seems so strange" She said "These explosions have occurred all over the country, and the police still don't have any suspects."

"They're trying their best" I replied "At least they managed to identify the cause as package bombs."

"Actually" Alison retorted "I think that's just a cover up."

"What, a cover-up?" I exclaimed "What makes you think that?"

"Well" She started "Just last week, I was talking to a friend who works near one of the blast zones, and she said she saw some sort of strange figure launched something at the at convenience store where the explosion occurred and that that was what caused it."

"Are you serious?" I asked, to which she gave a quick nod "But then why didn't she tell the police what she saw?"

"As a matter of fact, she did tell them, but they didn't believe her"

"What? Why the hell didn't they believe her?"

"To tell to truth, I think it was because her story seemed kind of ridiculous. She told them that the person she saw looked like a Cheetah that could stand on two legs and that the thing it shot at the store was fired from its mouth."

"Wait a sec; a Cheetah that walks upright on two legs and spits out explosive projectiles? Even I find that story a little far fetched."

Alison took a deep breath before continuing on with her story "That's what I thought at first, too. But later that day, I went online to a forum site where a ton of people had posted clams of seeing weird figures like the one my friend described at blast scenes all over the country, and that they always disappeared right before the cops showed up, so they couldn't prove that they were real. This whole thing is just one big mystery."

Alison's words suddenly reminded me of what had happened the previous night and the things that were now resting in my backpack. Deciding to let her in on it, I stole a quick glace around the restaurant to make sure no one was watching before I spoke again.

"Sense we're on the subject of mysteries, listen to this. Late last night, I heard knocking at the front door. I went to see who it was, but there was no one there. I was about to head back in when I saw a large, metal case sitting on the landing. At first I thought it was a bomb, but for some reason, my mind was telling me that there was something more to it. So, I brought it up to my room, opened it up, and when I looked inside…" I quickly opened my bag, pulled out the Decadriver Belt and the Ride Booker, and placed them on the table "I found these."

I watched as Alison's eyes widened in amazement when she saw the strange pieces of technology now sitting before her. "Whoa, what are these things? I've never seen anything like them before."

"Maybe you haven't, but I have" I responded, trying my best not to sound smug about it "Let me ask you this: have you ever heard of something called a Kamen Rider?"

"Actually, yes" She said to my great surprise "I hear some of my friends talk about it all the time. It's supposed be a really popular show in Japan."

"It sure is" I replied "and these are the transformation device and main weapon of their newest hero: Kamen Rider Decade.

"Yeah, I heard about that, too. Isn't he supposed to be able to transform into all the past riders and use all their powers?"

"Just those of the Heisei era, but that's what they say. I don't know much about him, thou." I explained "The new series hasn't even started yet. There still finishing up with Kiva."

"But, why would these things end up on your doorstep?" She questioned.

"I was wondering the same thing last night." I answered with the questions I asked myself last night still buzzing in the back of my mind.

"Oh well. It's not really that important" She said "I mean it's not like the Kamen Riders are real, right?"

I was just about to answer her when I was suddenly cut off by huge amount of yelling and screaming coming from outside the restaurant. Wondering what on earth was going on, I quickly grabbed the Rider gear, stuffed them into my bag, grabbed that and my coat, and raced out the door with Alison following right behind me. Once outside, I saw dozens of people running in half a million different directions, all screaming their heads off. I started scanning the area for what was causing the commotion and when I finally found it, I began to wish I hadn't.

Walking along a concrete rise that divided two rows of parked cars was a large, muscular, humanoid creature with a head that resembled a Cheetah's. It was covered in yellowish fur with brown spots all over its body. It had clawed feet and hands and had a tail with a small spike on the end. Alison and I watched in terror as it made its way down the row before suddenly stopping at a nearby lamppost. The creature the let out a fearsome roar, showing of its sharp and pointy teeth before taking a swipe at the lamp with its claws, which cut clean thru it and sent it toppling onto 3 cars, crushing their tops and sending broken glass flying in every direction.

All around us, people were scrambling this way and that way, sometimes tripping over each other just to find a safe place or get as far away from the thing as possible. The creature looked around at the ensuing chaos for a brief moment, the reared back and shot what looked like a fireball from its mouth. The ball hit the window of a nearby dry cleaner's and exploded on impact, sending pieces of metal and glass everywhere. Anyone who was in the immediate area was either burned by the flames of the explosion or was struck by offending shards, causing them to fall to the ground, writhing in pain.

I soon realized that the creature causing this crisis seemed to match the description of the thing Alison's friend had seen. In any case, this thing, whatever it was, was now heading in our direction. However, I remained rooted to the spot, completely paralyzed in fear. It was only when Alison tugged on the sleeve of my coat that my body began to function again.

"Come on Patrick, we need to go, now!"

I nodded and was about to follow her away from the beast when I suddenly heard a strange voice in my mind. It only spoke three words, but they were all very clear.

_Use the belt!_

I stopped in my tracks, dropping my backpack on the ground. Alison stopped running and turned back to look at me, wondering why the hell I wasn't following her. She yelled at me to get a move on, but at this point, I wasn't listening. The startling telepathic message I had just received from out of nowhere had somehow brought me to an even more startling realization. I now knew exactly what needed to be done, and it seemed that I was the only one capable of doing it.

As the monster continued to move in our direction, I reached into my bag, pulled out both pieces of Rider Gear, and then in one quick movement, I flung the Decadriver Belt around my waist and secured it in the front. It was a perfect fit. I then opened the front cover of the Ride Booker to find small space inside that held two cards. I pulled out one that had the strange barcode symbol printed in white against a black background on it then closed the Ride booker and attached it to a clip on the left side of the belt. I quickly glanced at the front of the card to see a gray silhouette of a person's headshot printed on it, then turned to stare the monster right in the eye.

By now, Alison was completely freaking out. "What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at me. I merely turned my head in her direction and responded "What I have to."

"Wait, are you actually planning to fight that thing with those? You don't even know if they actually work!"

"Maybe not, but if I don't try, this thing is just going to keep causing more destruction throughout the country. It has to be stopped."

Alison just stood there, trying to come to grips with everything I had just told her. A few seconds later, however, her expression became serious as she gave me a quick nod, signaling that she understood.

"Alright" I said "Now go find the safest place you can. This could get ugly."

Alison nodded again before taking off to find a place to hide. As she did, I stepped out onto the street towards the monster, which was taken aback by my sudden, bold approach. I guess it wasn't every day it met a human with a backbone.

When I was a least 15 feet away from the beast, I stopped walking and just stood there. All around me, I could hear people shouting things like "Hey, kid, get out of there!" or "What does that guy think he's doing! He's going to get killed!" but I wasn't paying them any mind. I quickly grabbed the two handles of the Decadriver and pulled them outward, causing the white center piece to rotate a quarter turn clockwise, revealing a slot big enough for a card. As I did this, I heard a short mechanical whirling sound followed by these words…

**Kamen Ride**

Then another, longer mechanical whirling sound began to play, repeating itself over and over again. Acting only on instinct, I held up the card and shouted…

"HENSHIN"

I then slid the card into the slot, and with the palms of my hands, pushed the handles back into place, resetting the Decadriver to its original position, the symbol on the card clearly visible thru the circular window. The whirling sound stopped and in an upbeat voice, the belt announced one last word…

_**Decade**_

Suddenly, streams of energy began to rapidly circle around me, and I heard a noise that kind of resembled a movie projector that had just run out of film. The energy spun around faster and closed in, quickly surrounding my entire body. I heard a loud, clanging sound, and the next thing I knew, I was suddenly looking thru some sort of opaque visor. I looked past the monster in front of me into the window of a nearby car, and when I saw what was reflected back at me, I was completely stunned.

I could see by my reflection that I was now encased in full body battle suit of some kind. My legs and arms were covered in armor that was white on the inward side and a pinkish red on the outer side. The two colors were divided by a thick black line that ran the length of my limbs, and my hands were now covered by black leather gloves. My upper was decked in the same fuchsia-colored armor with a with a double line white stripe starting from the bottom right part of my chest and running diagonally upwards all the way to my left shoulder, my right shoulder having a small stripe of the same kind, but in fuchsia. Another white stripe ran vertically down the left side of my chest, the two lines crossing and forming an x-like pattern. The thing that struck me most, thou, was what was covering up my face. My head was encased in a helmet that was the same fuchsia color as my armor with black, vertical lines and a set of large, green eyes, making it resemble the symbol I kept seeing.

The monster was as completely shocked by my transformation as I was. I couldn't believe it at all at first, thinking that this had to be a dream. But soon I realized that as impossible as it may have seemed, I had officially broken the barrier between fantasy and reality.

I had become…

Kamen Rider Decade

TO BE CONTINUDED…

_So what do you think? Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is the Property of Toei Company._

Part 2: The First Battle

When we last left my tale, I had just made my first transformation into Kamen Rider Decade so that I could face off against a Cheetah-like monster that was currently tarring up the local shopping center where I worked. Of course, sense this was my first time, my body was not entirely comfortable with being confined in a high-tech battle suit. Slowly but surely, thou, I began to adjust to my new attire. As I got used to it, I heard bystanders around me saying things like "Did you just see that?", "Wow, look at that guy." and "Do you think he's going to fight that thing?"

Just when I finally felt good enough to start moving around a bit, my ears suddenly picked up the sound of laughter. This wasn't ordinary laughter, however. It was low pitched and very eerie sounding. It was then that I realized that the monster was the one laughing, seemingly at me.

"_Well, this certainly is a surprise!"_ The creature suddenly spoke in a low, growling voice _"I never expected something like this to happen."_

A lot of people were taken aback by the notion that this beast was intelligent enough to converse in human language, myself included.

"So, you can speak." I said while taking note that my voice sounded completely normal despite the fact that I was wearing a helmet. "Then would you mind telling why you're trying to destroy this place?"

"_My answer to your question is a simple one." _The beast responded, his eyes narrowing _"It is because I want to."_

I should have known. Even a second rate fortune teller could have seen that one coming. "Well, sorry if I'm interrupting your fun" I replied sarcastically "but now you have to deal with me."

The creature let out a hardy laugh before proclaiming _"You think you have what it takes to stand up to a Decryptor? You're even more foolish than I thought."_

A Decryptor? Was that what this thing was called? "I don't care what you are" I said truthfully "To me, you're just a mindless beast on a rampage."

The moment the words escaped my mouthpiece, the Decryptor roared in anger. _"Watch that tongue of yours, boy! We Decryptor's are a race of beings far superior to your kind! I will not have you insulting us with that accursed mouth of yours! On my honor as the Cheetah Decryptor, I will see to it that you are dealt the ultimate punishment! Prepare to DIE!"_

A split second later, the Decryptor threw out its arms and charged right at me. There was no turning back. The battle had begun!

I quickly sidestepped the rampaging beast just as he reached me and backhanded him as he passed by, causing him to stumble a bit. He then spun around and tried to swipe at me with his claws. I dodged left and right to avoid them before hitting him with several sharp jabs to the chest; sparks flying with every connecting punch. I then grabbed his left arm and kneed him in the stomach several times before spinning him around and flinging him across the parking lot, landing on the ground and rolling several feet.

This wasn't the end of it, thou. The beast quickly hopped back onto his feet and pointed his arms at me. Before I could figure out what it was doing, I suddenly found myself being pelted by about a thousand quills of needle-like fur that he was now shooting at me. My new suit absorbed most of the blow, but the needles still stung when they hit me and eventually the constant barrage forced me to fall to the ground on one knee. The Decryptor then leapt high into the air and tried to bring his fist down on top of my head. I quickly barrel-rolled to the side as he landed, narrowly avoiding having my skull crushed, and countered with a low sweeping kick to his legs, knocking the demented creature onto his back. I then got back up, stood over the winded beast, and repeatedly stomped on his chest before he grabbed my leg and threw me off him, forcing me to roll so I wouldn't fall flat on my face. I maintained a crouched fighting stance as he picked himself up off the ground, ready for round two.

As I waited for the Decryptor to make his next move, a question suddenly popped into my head; how the heck did I know how to fight! Before this, I'd never even done so much as throw a single punch. But now, I was battling like a seasoned pro. I didn't have time to think about it further, however, because the beast had started to speak again.

"_Seems like I underestimated you, young warrior" _He stated, bearing his teeth at me _"You're pretty good. But let's see how you handle __**this!**__"_

Suddenly, the Decryptor's tail became stiff and rigged. The beast then reached back, grabbed at the spot where his tail attached to his rear, and snapped it right off. I then saw a handle pop out of the broken end. He grabbed it with his other hand and used it to point the tail at me like a long poll. Several flat, triangular spikes sprang out from the sides of the rod and the spike on the tip grew longer and pointier. The beast had turned his tail into a jagged sword.

Thinking fast and acting on instinct, I grabbed the Ride Booker (which was attached to the side of my belt) and pulled out the black handle till it formed a line with the black diagonal stripe on the silver cover. A second black piece unfolded out of the other side along with a small silver blade on the end. They then extended to twice their normal length, forming a long black and silver sword.

The two of us rushed at each other at the same time; both swinging our blades as we closed the distance between us. The two metal weapons clanged loudly as they clashed together, each of us trying to cut down the other as we continually paired each other's slashes. This continued for about 2-3 minutes until the Decryptor used his blade to push me back a bit before attempting an overhead strike. But before he could pull it off, I swiftly cut across his chest with a horizontal slash. The beast dropped his sword and clutched at his chest in pain as a dark-bluish liquid, supposedly blood, ran down over his hand and dripped onto the ground.

During the several minutes in which I had been preoccupied with the sword fight, the police and paramedics had arrived at the scene, both parties meeting the bizarre sight of a strange creature fighting with someone that was apparently wearing a full body battle suit. Several of the officers drew their pistols while others tried to hang back as far as possible, not wanting to get in the way. Meanwhile, the medics ran out to help to those who had been injured by the beast's initial assault, some of them going in a wide circle to aid those who were behind the battle zone.

A few seconds after I had successfully cut the Decryptor, he let out an angry roar before yelling _"How dare you injure me! This act is completely unforgivable! I am going to TARE YOU TO PIECES!" _With that, the beast began to run at super fast speeds, zooming around the parking lot while making periodic dashes at me in an attempt to rip thru me with his claws. He caught me totally off guard and struck me once, twice, three times before knocking me onto the ground. He then stopped running and looked at me with an insane smile on his face. _"Had enough yet?"_

While the Decryptor was busy gloating, I pulled down the handle of the Ride Booker, making it form a right angle with the diagonal stripe and causing the blade to shrink down and fold back in. "Funny" I replied, pointing my weapon at him "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

I pulled down on the trigger on the handle and fired a pink colored energy bullet from the gun's cylindrical barrel. However, the beast began to run again, causing it to hit a nearby car. I quickly got to my feet and fired again, but his incredible swiftness made it impossible to land a hit.

While I was busy trying to shoot the Cheetah monster with limited success, a sleek, black car pulled into the lot just behind the patrol cruisers. The doors opened and two men stepped out, both of them wearing brown trench coats over their black suits. One of them was an elderly African American gentleman with short, black and gray hair, a matching mustache, and brown, tired looking eyes. The other was a younger, Caucasian male with brown hair that came down to the base of his neck, green eyes, and was wearing wire frame glasses. The two of them remained by their vehicle as they watched my battle with a peculiar interest.

Now you may be asking yourself what these guys have to do with my story, but we'll get to that in a bit.

Back at my fight, I was starting to get really annoyed with this thing. No matter how many times I shot at the beast, he always accelerated out of the line of fire. He was running circles around me, and the worst part of it all, was that he knew it.

"_What's the matter? Am I going to fast for you?" _he asked tauntingly.

"_Oh great, now he's just toying with me" _I thought to myself as a continued my blaster assault _"OK, calm down, Patrick. Think: there has to be a way to hit this guy, but he's running all over the place. Wait a sec, maybe there's a pattern to his mad dashes. If I can predict where he's going, I might be able to catch him._

I stopped firing and watched carefully as the Cheetah Decryptor continued to run around the area, keeping track of where he went and where he was going. I concentrated, attempting to predict the exact spot he would dash to next. When I thought I had his pattern down, I turned and fired at an empty spot, and sure enough, the beast ran right into the blast, stopping him in his tracks. I quickly fired off another several bullets, all of which hit him head on, covering him in a cloud of smoke and sparks and causing him to fall onto his knees in anguish.

"_Ugh!"_ He cried as he clutched his right leg _"You hit me in the leg! How dare you!"_

"Sorry" I replied unapologetically as I hooked the Ride Booker back onto my belt "But I had to keep you from running long enough for me to do **this!**"

I quickly opened up the Decadriver and pulled out another card from the Ride Booker. This particular card was black with a yellow border, and on the flip side was the Decade symbol printed in gold against a blue background. I slid the card into the Decadriver and closed it up. Holographic images appeared in front of it displaying bits of data as the belt issued its commands…

**Final Attack Ride**

_**De-De-De-Decade**_

Instantly, several holographic projection of the card I had just used appeared in front of me, all of them forming a straight line between me and the Decryptor. I quickly leapt up high into the air and the projections changed their positions, creating a diagonal downward path towards the beast. I then dove down thru the line of cards with my legs out in front of me, gaining speed with each card I passed through. As I emerged from the final card, my right foot became surrounded by a ring of digital energy as I closed in for the kill. The Decryptor, who was too injured to dodge, could do nothing to stop me as my foot collided with his chest, sending him flying backwards before landing on his back with a great thud. I landed back on the ground on one knee as the creature struggled to stand back up as body began to crackle with energy.

"_This… is… impossible!" _He screamed as I stood back up, the electrical surges around his body becoming more erratic with each second. _"I… lost? That…can't… be!"_ The Decryptor then looked right in the eyes and asked _"Who… who are you? Tell me!_

"I'm Kamen Rider Decade" I replied.

And, with his final question answered, the beast fell backwards onto the ground and exploded in a huge ball of fire. When the flames subsided, there was nothing left of him but a scorch mark where he had stood just moments ago.

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. Then all of a sudden, the air was filled with the sounds of clapping and cheering. I looked around to see that all of the people who had been in the area at the start of the attack were now coming out of their various hiding places, showing their appreciation and gratitude for what I had just done.

I was about to try and acknowledge their thanks as casually as possible when I heard someone shout "Patrick!" I turned just in time to see Alison pop out from behind a nearby support column and come sprinting over to me, a look of pure joy on her face.

"That was amazing" she said as she came to a stop in front of me "You were absolutely incredible. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I was wondering that myself, actually." I responded sincerely, still wondering just how I had learned to do all of that stuff.

"Wait, are you saying that you didn't know how to do that before?" She asked.

I was just about to answer when I suddenly heard several loud clicking sounds followed by someone yelling "Freeze!" I turned around on the spot to find that several police officers had snuck up on me while I was talking to Alison, and all of them had their pistols pointed in my direction.

"Oh, crap" was the only thing I could say.

One of the officers stepped forward slightly, keeping his gun pointed at me. "Alright, Mr. Decade or whatever you call yourself, take off that suit and put your hands where we can see them."

"Um, how about I take off the suit if you guys stop pointing those things at my chest?" I asked as nicely as possible, but from the serious looks on the officer's faces, they weren't having any of it.

"This is your last warning!" The officer yelled at me "If you and your friend there don't cooperate, we will open fire!"

"What!" Alison said in shock, realizing that the friend they were talking about was her "Me? Why am I a part of this?"

"Because it's obvious to them that you and I have some sort of connection." I responded, attempting to calm her down while trying to keep myself calm in the process "They think you're an accomplice in all of this."

"Enough talk!" The officer barked at us "You have exactly ten seconds to comply with our demands before we are forced to use violence! Ten, nine, eight… "

"Alison, get behind me, NOW!" I quickly ordered as the officer continued his countdown. She swiftly ducked behind my back in response, probably hoping that my Rider armor would be enough to protect both of us from the policemen's bullets.

"…four, three, two, one, ze…"

"That's enough! Lower your weapons, all of you!"

The officers turned their heads to see who had interrupted them. To their surprise as well as mine, it was the African-America gentleman I had motioned previously, having walked over from his car with his young colleague right behind him.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" The head officer asked angrily "You have no right to order us around!"

"Really?" he responded casually before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a gold badge. "Well I think I do, considering I'm a senior agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Now put away your weapons and stand aside, unless you'd like to take this matter up with my boss."

With little choice left, the officers begrudgingly placed their guns back into their holsters and moved off to the side, allowing the senior agent and his young partner to approach me and my stepsister. Feeling that it was now safe to do so, I opened the Decadriver and pulled out the Decade rider card. A second later there was a flash of light and the rider armor disappeared, returning me to my original appearance. I then noticed that the gray silhouette on the front of the card had become a colored head shot of Kamen Rider Decade before I placed it back in the Ride Booker.

"Nice work there, kid" the black gentleman said as he and his colleague came to a stop about five feet away from us. "We only got here in time to see the last half of that tussle, but from what witnesses told us, you were amazing from start to finish. And personally, I just loved that flying kick at the end."

"Uh, thanks" I replied sheepishly "Um, I don't mean to be rude, but who exactly are you?"

"Oh, of course, where are my manners. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Frank Roberts." He said before motioning to the young man standing next to him "This is my partner, David McHenry" David gave a quick nod to acknowledge his partners introduction of him before Agent Roberts continued "And to make a long story short, We'd like you to help us with a matter of grave importance."

"_Oh goody" _I thought to myself _"this day just keeps getting better and better."_

TO BE CONTINUED…

_Well that was certainly a close call. If Agent Roberts hadn't stepped in when he did, Alison and I would have been in huge trouble._

_Still, there are many questions that need to be answered. What is this matter of grave importance that Agent Roberts needs my help with? Does it have something to do with the savage Decryptor's? And do the other Heisei Kamen Riders have any sort of role in all of this? These mysteries and more will begin to unravel in the next installment of _Kamen Rider: Emergence to Reality

_This chapter was a bit shorter than the previous one, but it was filled with action. Until next time, please review and tell me what you think so far._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is the property of Toei Company_

Part 3: A Mission of Great Importance

Agent Roberts and his partner Agent McHenry lead me and Alison back into Olympia's. They then showed their badges to the owner and asked him if we could use a back room to speak privately. He agreed and opened the door to the back storage room for the four of us. He then set up a table and a few chairs for us before returning to his business.

"Hey, thanks again for getting us out of that jam earlier" I told the two agents as we all sat down "We would have been in big trouble if it hadn't been for you."

"No problem." Roberts said "It was the least I could do after what you did out there today."

"So, what's this big important thing you want our help with?" Alison asked flat out.

Roberts chuckled for a moment before replying "Straight to the point, huh? You know girl, you're just like my boss. We'll get to that in a minute. For now, thou, I'd like the two of you to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Why do you need us to do that?" I asked skeptically "Doesn't the FBI already have profiles on just about everyone in the country"

At this, both agents broke out in a small fit of laughter. When it died down a few seconds later, it was McHenry that answered me "Well yeah, but it's not like we can just pull them up at a moments notice."

I quickly glanced over at Alison who gave me a slightly confused smile, then turned my attention back to the agents "Okay, then I guess I'll go first. My name is Patrick Stevens. I'm 20 years old, work at the nearby convenience store, I'm attending a trade school to earn a degree in computer electronics, and currently living with my parents.

"I'm up next" Alison said with a hint of nervousness in her voice "My name is Alison Mathews. I'm the same age as Patrick and I'm attending art school in New York City while working in an art gallery.

"So what brings you down here to little old Springfield, VA Alison?" asked McHenry.

"Well I was coming down to see my dad, but first I decided to have lunch with my favorite step-brother.

"Alison, stop, you're embarrassing me." I said, my face beginning to feel warm. "Wait a sec; favorite? I'm your only step-brother."

"True, but that doesn't mean you aren't my favorite."

"So, you two are step-siblings?" asked Roberts.

"Yeah, we are" I replied "My mom married her dad about five years ago"

"Uh, Frank?" McHenry interrupted "Not that this conversation isn't interesting, but can we please move on to the important stuff."

"Alright, alright, jeez David, you are so impatient" Roberts replied before returning his attention to me "Okay, son, I don't really care what the answer is at this point, but because it's my job, I have to ask: Where on earth did you get that fancy battle suit?"

"You mean the Rider gear?" I asked nervously "Um, would you believe I found it on my doorstep just last night?"

McHenry, who was currently drinking a glass of water that had been brought in by the owner just minutes ago, did a classic spit take at these words "What? How does technology like that just wind up at someone's front door in the middle of the night?"

"You got me there." I responded "Up until the attack, I thought it was just a toy. They make hundreds of them in Japan."

"Japan?" the two agents questioned simultaneously.

"Yeah, the armor comes straight from a TV show in Japan called Kamen Rider. They make toy versions of the transformation devices the characters use, but this" I said while holding up the Decadriver "seems to be the real deal."

"But if that's true, where did it come from, and why did you get it?" McHenry asked skeptically.

"All good questions, but I'm afraid I'm just as much in the dark about this as you guys are. So, why don't we move away from that subject and get down to discussing the really important stuff, like what exactly do you two want from me?"

"Well Patrick," Roberts began "It's like this. You know those package bomb incidents that are all over the news these days. Well, that story is actually a cover up for several attacks made by vicious creatures similar to the one you destroyed earlier.

"You mean the Decryptors?" Alison asked.

"Yes, those things. Actually, that name is just a shortened version of their real title: _Destructus Crypterus._"

"Boy, with a name like that, it's no wonder they're so violent."

"Right you are, son. According to our scientists and researchers, the Decryptors are an offshoot of human evolution that originated hundreds, maybe thousands of years ago and have been living among us in secret this entire time. Anyways, these beasts are just now coming out into the open and have been on a rampage for the past several weeks, causing serious havoc in cities all over the country. Most of them flee the scene just before we can get there, and when we actually manage to track one of them down and corner them, there isn't much we can do. We've tried to stop them with our own high-tech weapons, but they could never do anything more than a few cuts and burns. Also, finding them is no walk in the park either, as they can change into a human form to blend in with the people around them. The only real way to tell if someone is a Decryptor in disguise is to see their blood. As I'm sure you noticed during your fight, Decryptor blood is blue in color, even if they're in human form."

Alison and I just sat there, listening intently as Agent Roberts continued on with his explanation. This information was a lot to take in for both of us. To learn that there was an ancient race of violent creatures that had been hiding amongst us for possibly hundreds, if not thousands of years was quite a shock.

"All and all, it's been quite challenging for us at the FBI. A lot of our fellow agents have either been killed or seriously injured by these foul creatures, and were running out of things to tell the press to keep this all quiet. This is where we need your help, kid. Today was the first time any of us has seen one of those things be heavily injured, let alone completely obliterated, and it seems that your Rider gear, as you call it, is one the only things capable of taking them down. So to that end, we have a big proposition for you: We would like to you to come and work with us to stop these monsters once and for all."

"Whoa! Back up there, chief!" I exclaimed, perhaps a bit too loudly, as it made both the two agents and Alison jump a little in surprise. "Are you guys asking me come work as a special agent of the FBI?"

"Exactly" Roberts replied "If we don't do something soon, the Decryptors could kill hundreds of innocent people and cause massive destruction all over the country. As of now, you're the only one who even has a chance of stopping them. We need your help, Patrick. Please."

I… I don't know" I said hesitantly "I mean, don't get me wrong. I do want to help. But just how am I going to be able to fight these things while at the same time I have to deal with both my job and my school work? Plus, what am I supposed to tell my parents? It's not like I can just say 'Hey mom, I'm going out to fight a bunch of vicious and insane creatures bent on destroying the entire human race. If I'm not brutally murdered, I'll be back in time for dinner.'"

"Believe me, Patrick; I realize the imposition we're placing on you." Roberts said with a hint of understanding in his voice "For you to be able to fully commit to this would mean making a few big sacrifices. But son, did you think we would request you assistance if we weren't willing to offer something in return?"

"Really," I said, suddenly taken aback "like what?

"Well, I would think the most likely reason you have a job while in school is because you have a few bills to pay, am I right?" I nodded "I thought so. Now, what would you say if, in return for your services, we were to offer you a steady salary of…" Roberts quickly pulled out a notepad and pencil, wrote something down, then tore off the top sheet and passed it over to me "this much?"

I quickly glanced at the number on the page, and then did a double take. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets as I continued to stare at the amount presented to me:

It was $5,000.

"Is this per month?" I said as Alison took the paper from me and looked at the offer in disbelief, her mouth hanging open.

"Actually, that's the amount you would be making **per week**."

"**A WEEK!" **Both of us shouted at the same time. If I was correct, then my yearly salary would be $240,000. This seemed way too good to be true.

"And did I mention that your pay would continue even after your work with us is done?" Roberts asked, the two of us just sitting there, completely speechless. "I'll take that as a no. Well, in any case, not only would you be well paid, but we would be willing also pay any bills you may have so you could spend your money how ever you like. So that pretty much covers your money situation. And as for your school, we would be able to freeze your account there so you could go back after all of this is over."

"Wow!" I said once my ability to speak returned to me "This is a really tempting offer, sir. Personally, I think it's too big an offer for someone like me. But then again, if I didn't have to worry about things like bills and such, I'd gladly do this for free." I then stood up and extended my hand "Agent Roberts, Agent McHenry, you've got yourselves a Kamen Rider."

Both Roberts and McHenry both grinned as they both stood up and each shook my hand in turn. "Great to have on board, son" Roberts replied as McHenry nodded in agreement. Things seemed to be going well. But as I moved to sit back down, I noticed that Alison had a sad expression on her face.

"Are you okay, Alison?" I asked, concerned about her. She turned to look at me before saying "Huh? Oh no, I'm ok."

"Come on, Alison, don't lie to me." I said sternly "I can tell something's bothering you. Now what's up?"

"Well, I guess I'm just… a little jealous of you, Patrick." She said as my neutral expression faltered a bit. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy for you. I mean, an opportunity like this comes around only once in a lifetime. It's just, I kind of wish I could come along with you, you know?

I was about to say something, but before I could open my mouth, Agent McHenry spoke up. "If you wanted to join him, Alison, all you had to do was say so."

"Huh?" both of us exclaimed. Alison then suddenly broke out in a huge smile "You mean I can come along?"

"As long as your brother is ok with it" Roberts replied before turning his attention to me "What do you say, Patrick? Do you want Alison to come along as your partner?"

"Well…" I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure if bringing Alison on this mission was a good idea. It would be dangerous and if she got hurt, Steve would never let me live it down.

But when I turned to look at her, I suddenly found myself looking at a super sad face. Her eyes looked like those of a puppy's and her lip was curled in a small frown and quivered just ever so slightly. Any one who had seen the show Kim Possible would easily recognize this as the teen heroine's famous "Puppy Dog Pout", an irresistible sad look that allowed her to get what she wanted, thou this was the first time I'd seen it done in real life.

Needless to say, however, once I saw that look, I just didn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Ok, Alison, you can come with me. I can't say no to that face. I don't think anybody could."

Alison promptly jumped out of her seat and pulled me into a big hug. Roberts cleared his throat to get our attention again "Okay, now that that's all taken care of, I think it's time you two got your first assignment."

"Already? Man that was fast." I said.

"I know it's sudden but it's important and you may want to start thinking up a story to tell your parents, because this job is going to involve a bit of traveling…"

* * *

About two and a half hours later, Alison and I were walking in and out of my house, loading up the trunk of my car, a green Honda CRV, with clothes, food, drinks, and pretty much anything else we would need for our trip. As I slammed the back closed after fitting in the last suitcase, I leaned back against the car and sighed, thinking back on how much my life had changed in the past few hours. I then reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a small white envelope that Agent Roberts had given me. I opened it and removed its contents, which happened to be photographs of nine different people, each of them wearing a unique battle suit of some kind. To most people, this would be very strange, but I knew better than most, because the photos in my hand where pictures of the other nine Heisei Kamen Riders.

And all of them had been sighted in our world.

Roberts and McHenry had informed me and my sister that I was not the first Kamen Rider the FBI had sighted, just the first one they had managed to make contact with. Whenever they had tried to get close to any of the others, they always ran away, most likely thinking they were going to be arrested (which was understandable, given the fact that they were currently classified as vigilantes by the police). However, Roberts felt that if they were approached by a fellow Kamen Rider instead, they might be more inclined to talk. So for our first mission, Roberts gave us the task of tracking down the other Riders and convincing them to help us stop the Decryptors.

This was a good plan to start with. For one, we were going to need more than one Rider to be able to effectively combat the Decryptors, and two, going to meet these other Riders would benefit me in a way. As I mentioned earlier in the pervious installments of my story, Kamen Rider Decade possesses the power to transform into any of the other nine main Heisei Riders and use there powers. However, when I checked my Ride Booker to see what other cards were inside, I found nine Kamen Ride Cards that represented each of the other riders, but each of them had the profile photo of the Rider grayed out, which meant that the card was unusable. After checking the info online, I came to an understanding that I would have to meet the other Riders and help them with whatever problem they were facing, much like in the show, before I could access their powers and abilities. And considering that there had been Decryptor sightings in each of the cities the Riders were found in, it wouldn't be too hard to accomplish.

Of course, we couldn't just leave without telling our parents something, but we also couldn't tell them that we were going to fight a bunch of blood thirsty beasts, so we came up with what we thought would be convincing.

I explained to my mother, Kim Stevens, and my step-father, Steve Mathews, that the FBI had offered me a position in their computer service department after looking over my grades at the trade school I attended (I was one of the best students there, not to brag or anything, just letting you know), and that my first assignment was to travel around the country and visit several different research facilities to learn about the different kinds of technology they were developing, and that Alison was coming along because she had some time off from work and school and thought this was the perfect opportunity to do some sight seeing around the country.

At first, my parents were a bit skeptical, thinking that this whole deal was just way too good to be true (and with good reason, as I had a habit of lying to them about school related issues when I was younger, so they probably thought I was getting bad grades and trying to get out of it somehow) That quickly changed when I pulled out the new touch screen cell phone that both myself and Alison had received as a welcoming gift. Not only were they extremely cool, but mine also acted as my badge. Once they saw it (along with learning how much money I would be making) they were immediately convinced and wished me the best of luck. This brings us back to me looking at the photos as Alison and I got in the car and I started the engine.

"So, which Kamen Rider are we going to meet first?" Alison asked. In response, I picked out a particular photo and handed it to her. The picture showed a person in a black bodysuit and red upper body armor with golden accents. The figure was also wearing a helmet with big red eyes and two golden horns. Attached to the photo by a paper clip was a small piece of parchment that read as follows:

Unidentified Masked Soldier (UMS) #1

Location Sighted: Baltimore, Maryland

"That's our fist target," I said as I shifted the car into reverse "Kamen Rider Kuuga."

With that, I eased the car out of the driveway and shifted into drive before the two of us took off down the road, never suspecting what fate had in store for us.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I had a lot of school related stuff to do, and I also got a case of writers block a few times. To make up for it, here's a small bio on a character from my story._

Kamen Rider Decade

Current System User: Patrick Stevens

Classified by the U.S. government as Unidentified Masked Soldier #10, Kamen Rider Decade is currently the most powerful of all 10 main Heisei Kamen Riders. Thou powerful in his own right, Decade's true strength lie in his ability to transform into any of the other nine Riders and use their powers himself. However, in order to gain access to their powers, Decade must first meet each rider in person and help them in some way, thereby gaining their trust.

Decadriver Belt: This is Decade's henshin device. By inserting a card into the Decadriver, Decade can transform into another rider or use one of their powers.

Ride Booker: Decade's primary weapon as well as the holder of his cards. It has three modes: Book mode, Gun mode, and Sword mode.

Rider Cards: These cards allow Decade to transform as well as use one of his many attacks and abilities. There are several different types of cards.

Kamen Ride Cards

Decade: Allows Patrick to transform into Kamen Rider Decade.

Final Attack Ride Cards

Decade: Allows Decade to execute his final attack, the Dimension Kick. Can also be used in conjunction with Ride Booker to perform either the Dimension Slash or the Dimension Blast, depending on whether the Ride Booker is in Sword or Gun mode.

(Final cards are different from normal cards as the they colored yellow instead of the usual fuchsia. Also, when final cards are used, the first syllable of the Riders name is skipped thrice.)

_More cards will be revealed as they are used in the story, so be sure to stay tuned._


	4. Chapter 4

_This time I'll let my story counterpart do the Disclaimer. Take it away, Patrick._

_Patrick: You got it. Bionicle1234 does not own the rights to Kamen Rider. Toei Company does. Now on with the show_

Part 4: The Gorngi's Bane

Alison and I arrived in Baltimore at about 5:15 in the afternoon. The drive up was uneventful to say the least. Thankfully there was very little traffic, and only time we had stopped on the trip was to grab a quick bite to eat. Once we got within the city itself, we quickly reached the hotel we would be staying at for the duration of our stay. Agent Roberts had made arrangements with certain hotels in each of the cities we would be visiting. Nothing exceedingly fancy, but they were fairly decent. At least we didn't have to pay for anything.

Once we were checked in and got our things up to the room, the two of us hit the streets again to begin our search for Kamen Rider Kuuga.

"Where do you think we should look for him first?" Alison asked as we made our way down the road, passing the cities two major ball stadiums

"According to the data Roberts gave me, Kuuga was first sighted near the harbor. That's as good a place to start as any." I replied as I drove further up the road. I was about to turn onto a road that would take us to the waterfront, when suddenly, we heard a loud deafening BOOM! I pulled the car off to the side of the road and the two of us got out and looked to see where the sound had come from. Alison was the first to spot the source of the trouble as she pointed to somewhere behind me. I quickly spun around and immediately saw it; a large column of smoke rising into the air from just outside the city's baseball stadium.

"It looks like there was some sort of explosion outside of Camden Yards." I said as I noticed several people who had been walking on the sidewalks turn to stare at the pillar of smoke, an apparent look of confusion and horror on their faces. "We need to check it out."

"Yeah, but look up the street" Alison replied. I took her advice and saw what she was talking about. Soon after the explosion had occurred, several cars had stopped in the middle of the road, causing a massive traffic jam. "We'll never make it there in time with the car."

As I thought about what to do, an idea suddenly popped into my head. "Well, if we can't drive there, then maybe we can _ride_ there."

Alison looked at me curiously, puzzled as to what I meant by that. But before she could get another word out of me, I quickly brought me fingers to my lips and let out a long, loud whistle.

At first, nothing happened. Then suddenly, a grey aurora wall, much like the ones from the Decade TV show, rose up in front of the entrance to a deserted alleyway near where we were parked. A loud revving sound soon followed, and then, without warning, a large white object busted thru the aurora, shattering it like glass. The object then rolled over to us and came to a halt right in front of me, allowing us to get a better look.

The object in question was a large, white, sport touring type motorcycle with a front cover that looked a lot like the top of Decade's helmet. It also had a strip of yellow lights across the front as well as lights built into the back of the rearview mirrors, giving you the impression that the bike was smiling at you. Any one who followed the Kamen Rider series knew that this was more than just a strange looking bike. It was the Machine Decader, Decade's personal vehicle.

"Wow!" Alison said while admiring the bike. I quickly opened a hidden compartment in the seat and took out a helmet and a pair of black leather gloves, which I promptly strapped on before hopping onto the vehicle. I then took out my car keys and tossed them to her.

"I'm going on ahead to see what the hell is going on. See if you can find another route the car can take and meet me there as soon as possible."

"Okay." Alison replied as she headed back towards the car. But before she got very far, she suddenly stopped and turned back towards me. "Wait a sec. Sense when can you drive a motorcycle?"

"Inherited intelligence, I guess." This wasn't far from the truth. Sense the first time I dawned the mantle of Decade, I had unexplainably learned how to do several new things, one the most important being how to fight, so I figured that learning how to summon and ride a motorbike came with the territory.

"Alright then, good luck." She said as she went back to the car. "And don't do anything reckless" she added as an afterthought.

Rolling my eyes at that last part, I revved the bike's engine and took off down the road, driving along the side to bypass the traffic. I had to jump up onto the sidewalk sometimes to dodge a few cars, but I was mostly able to stay on the road to avoid hitting anyone.

I didn't take me long to find the scene of the incident, especially with the hoards of screaming people running every which way to escape whatever was causing all the chaos. I brought my bike to a stop, and as the crowd of terrified citizens began to thin out, I finally saw what was causing all the commotion.

Scampering around just outside the entrance to the ballpark was a large group of strange, humanoid insect creatures. Their bodies were mostly black and covered in rough shell-like armor. They also had blade-like appendages on their forearms, pincer-like teeth protruding from their mouths, large, black, multifocal eyes, and long antenna sticking out from the top of their foreheads. (For those who can't really see it, think of a slightly modified version of a Darkroach from Kamen Rider Blade)

"Oh that's just great! Roach Decryptors."

Roaches were a sub-class of the Decryptor species. They were more foot soldiers than anything else. Agent Roberts had said that these Decryptors were actually the weakest members of the group, as the FBI was capable of taking them out without any help from the Kamen Riders. They also weren't very smart and, unlike most normal Decryptors, they lacked the ability to take on a human form. However, what the Roach Decryptors lacked in strength, intelligence, and durability, they made up for it with their massive numbers. The Roaches tended to travel in large groups (or swarms) and would often call up more from who knows where for reinforcements. And sometimes, the strongest Roach in the group would evolve into a more powerful form (think the Worms of Kamen Rider Kabuto) allowing them to overpower their opponents. These creatures were dubbed Advanced Roach Decryptors, and came in many different varieties.

Currently, the Roaches were wreaking havoc, attacking anyone they came close to and shooting a strange green liquid from their mouths that dissolved anything it came into contact with. I was about to pull out the Decadriver and transform when I heard the sound of sirens approaching. Seconds later, at least six police cursers appeared on the scene. The doors flew open before they even came to a complete stop, and soon afterwards, a dozen or so police officers jumped out of vehicles, immediately drawing their pistols and taking aim at the Roaches.

"Take up positions!" shouted an officer. He was bald with a brown mustache and judging by the way the others responded to his order, I could only assume he was the chief. "Hold them back until the S.W.A.T. team arrives! Use force only if necessary!"

Ironically, the second those words came out of his mouth, the Roaches noticed the cops and began to move towards them. Some of the cops immediately panicked and opened fire on the monsters. Some shots missed completely while a few others managed to hit their targets, knocking the affected beasts back a bit. However, the bullets didn't do much damage, and moreover, it had the adverse affect of agitating them and causing them to charge, forcing the cops to take cover behind the makeshift barricade of police cars they had set up when the arrived.

"You morons, I said to use force only if necessary, not to start shooting willy-nilly at the monsters! What's wrong with all of you?" the chief yelled angrily as the roaches bashed on the cars to try and get to the officers hiding behind them, smashing the windows and puncturing several holes in the metal shells with their blade like appendages.

From my standpoint about ten yards away from the barricade's left flank, I decided that I couldn't wait around anymore. But before I could "leap into action", as some would put it, another motorcycle rolled onto the scene and stopped about 15-20 yards away from the cops, who were too busy trying to hold off their attackers to notice the newcomer. The bike was mostly white and red in color and had a gold headpiece that looked like a pair of v-shaped horns, definitely not a police force model. The rider didn't look like a cop either, as he was wearing white tennis shoes, dark blue jeans, and a red and black sports jacket over a white shirt. He quickly dismounted his vehicle and removed his helmet, revealing his slicked back brown hair and green eyes. He made a quick glance towards the cops then held his hands over the front of his waist.

Suddenly, a strange belt appeared around his waist in a flash of light. The belt was silver in color and had a large oval shaped piece in the front with a large circle in the middle that glowed with a red light. Soon after it appeared, it began to emit a low humming sound. He then stretched his right arm out in front of him, pointing it upwards and to the left, and began to move it across to the right. As he did, he shouted a single word that was hard to hear from where I was, but after seeing the belt appearing, I knew exactly what he said.

"HENSHIN"

The young man then brought the palms of his hands together, and used the back of his left hand to press down on a button on top of the belt's left side. He then broke into a dead run towards the Roaches as the belt began to emit a loud beeping sound that continued to speed up and the red light began to flash repeatedly. As he ran, his body began to change. First, his legs turned black with gold bands around his ankles and gold kneepads with a red jewel in the center of each. The transformation spread over his upper body and his chest and shoulders became encased in red colored armor that had a gold band in it that encircled the base of the neck. His lower arms gained red armor as well that had gold bands around the wrists. Finally, his head was cover in a black helmet that had a silver mouthpiece, a pair of gold horns, and large red eyes. Once the change was complete, I saw that the young man had been replaced by the very same warrior we had come to this city to find.

Kamen Rider Kuuga, the bane of the Gorngi, had arrived.

Kuuga (who was currently in his red armored Mighty Form) continued his run towards the attacking Roaches, drawing closer with every second. Then in one quick motion, he leapt over the heads of the frightened cops, ran along the roof of one of the police cursers, and finally jumped into the air again before dropping down on the Roaches while smashing his fist into the nearest beast. The creature staggered backwards from the impact of the blow, forcing several of his comrades behind him to move back as well. Sparks of energy occasionally crackled around the Roach's wounded area, evidence of the raw power Kuuga had put behind his punch.

Kuuga wasted no time after his first strike. His quickly moved into the center of the swarm and began attacking anything within range of his arms and legs. Any Roach that dared come too close was instantly met with a barrage of punches and kicks. Several of them were hit so hard that they instantly exploded into large clouds of dust.

Back at my position next to my bike, I decided to hang back and observe Kuuga's fighting style. Sense I was supposed to be scouting potential allies to fight against the Decryptors; I wanted to see how well he could hold himself in battle. So far, I was impressed.

I glanced over at the barricade of police cruisers to see how the local authorities were reacting to the sudden appearance of their neighborhood vigilante. To my surprise, many of them had a look of great relief and joy on their faces, as thou they were actually glad to see him. Only the chief seemed to show the expression I had been expecting. His face was screwed up in anger and frustration, showing that he was clearly peeved that Kuuga had invaded his territory. Looking closer, however, I noticed that the chief's face was not the only one that stood out amongst the crowd.

Crouching behind one of the cruisers at the center of the barricade was a young female officer with green eyes and long black hair tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were fixed on Kuuga, and her face showed a genuine amount of worry and concern. She had her right hand resting on the handle of her holstered pistol, ready to draw it at a moments notice.

Turning my attention back to the battle at hand, I noticed that Kuuga was making a good amount of headway against his foes. However, this didn't last long, because about a second later, at least a dozen more Roaches popped up out of the ground and attacked. Kuuga quickly realized this and, seeing that he was heavily outnumbered, opted for a change in tactics. He quickly brought his hands over the front of his belt and shouted "Cho Henshin!"

Instantly, Kuuga underwent a new transformation. His chest plate, arm guards, eyes, and the light at the center of the buckle all changed from red to blue, and his shoulder armor disappeared completely. Kuuga had just switched into his blue armored Dragon Form, and I had a good feeling that the tables were about to turn in his favor once again.

Kuuga quickly ducked and weaved thru the oncoming hoard of Roaches and grabbed a long, metal pole that had been jarred loose from somewhere due the beasts earlier rampage. I knew in an instant what was about to happen. Whenever Kuuga is in one of his three alternate forms, he can change ordinary objects into special weapons by altering their molecular structure, as long as the object shared a rebalance to whatever weapon it was going to become. In the case of Dragon Form, Kuuga would need to grab something long and straight, like a pole or a stick. As if by magic, the pole in Kuuga's grasp morphed into a long blue staff with gold tips at each end. He was now wielding his current form's signature weapon, the Dragon Rod.

Kuuga immediately launched his counter attack against the Roaches, spinning the Dragon Rod around at high speeds and smacking it into any that dared to come within its range. The staff enabled him to strike down his opponents while keeping them at a distance, which made up for the Dragon Forms lack of armor and power. The battle continued this way for several minutes, until one the Roaches got lucky and managed to land a clean hit, knocking the Dragon Rod out of Kuuga's hand and causing it to roll away as it changed back into a normal pole. With no weapon in hand, Kuuga had no choice to take up evasive maneuvers as several Roaches began to repeatedly fire wads of acid at him.

Thinking that now might be a good time to offer my assistance, I was about to transform into Decade when I suddenly noticed something. Due to the Roaches constant acid blasts, Kuuga had been forced to roll over to the police cruiser barricade and had come to a stop directly in front of the young female officer I had mentioned earlier. Her expression quickly changed from that of worry to one of determination, and I soon realized that this was what she had been waiting for. She quickly glanced around, making sure that the other officers weren't watching her, then pulled out her pistol, dropped it on the ground, and used her foot to kick it out towards the cornered Rider. The sound of the firearm clattering across the pavement got Kuuga's attention, and he quickly moved to pick up the weapon. His eyes locked with hers for a fraction of a second before he returned his attention to the battle at hand.

Kuuga quickly called out "Cho Henshin!" and underwent another change in appearance. This time, his armor and eyes took on an average shade of green, and while his right shoulder remained as uncovered as it had been in Dragon Form, his left shoulder gained a new piece of armor that looked roughly like an upside-down right triangle when observed while standing directly in front of him. To top off the transformation, the pistol in his hand had morphed into what looked like a green, black and gold colored cross between a gun and a mini archery bow. This new look was called Pegasus Form, and weapon in his hand was aptly named the Pegasus Bowgun.

Kuuga immediately took aim and pulled on the golden handle at the back end of the bowgun as the Roaches continued , causing the bow part the gun to flex back as though he were prepping to fire an arrow. He then pulled the trigger on the gun and released the handle, which caused the gun to fire several needle like projectiles at high speed. Every shot hit its mark, causing several Roaches to flinch in pain before they exploded into dust clouds. This was not surprising, as Pegasus Form enhanced Kuuga's senses of hearing and sight to allow him amazing accuracy. However, I knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. Due to the enormous strain it put on his nervous system, Kuuga can only maintain Pegasus Form for a total of 50 seconds. Should he go over that limit, he would be knocked down into his weak Growing Form (which looked a lot like Mighty Form, only the armor was white and the gold horns were smaller) and after he turned back into his civilian form, he wouldn't be able to become Kuuga again for 2 whole hours.

So far, Kuuga had exhausted around 15 seconds of his time limit. He quickly fired of a few more rounds, which destroyed at least a dozen more acid spitting Roaches, then decided to switch again before his time limit expired. Tossing the Pegasus Bowgun back towards the curser barricade (and more specifically, the female officer who had loaned it to him) he rolled off to the side and grabbed a branch that had broken off one of the trees that were planted around the stadium. Once more, Kuuga shouted "Cho Henshin!" and changed his form yet again. This time, his armor became bigger, a bit more bulky, and was mostly silver in color with large purple trims. His eyepieces became purple as well, and to top it off, the tree branch in his hand morphed into a purple and sliver sword with a golden hilt guard. This was Kuuga's Titan form, wielding the ever impressive Titan Sword.

Kuuga began walking calmly towards the Roaches. Several of them readied the blades on their arms while others continued to fire acid at him. A few of them hit their mark, but Kuuga just kept on moving towards them, completely unfazed by the attack. Because of the heavy armor he was now wearing, Titan Kuuga was unable to move as fast as he normally could, but that was easily overlooked by this new form's impenetrable defense and bone crushing power. Kuuga demonstrated the power aspect of his new appearance the second he came within striking distance of the Roaches. Swinging his heavy blade with surprising speed, he instantly cut down three beasts with one slash. The insectoid monsters staggered backward a short distance before crumbling to dust. Kuuga, of course, didn't waste any time after the first blow. He effortlessly turned on each Roach and struck them with his blade. Some of the Roaches tried to attack him with their own sharp appendages, but he blocked them with his sword and quickly counterattacked, sending the offending creature to their doom.

In a short time, Kuuga had reduced the number of Roaches down to one. With all of his comrades gone, the remaining Roach made one last attempt at ending Kuuga's life. He tried to cut him using his arm blades, but Kuuga reacted quickly and used his sword to slice them clean off. He then pulled the blade back a bit before lunging it forward, stabbing the Roach straight thru its gut. The creature screamed in agony for a few seconds before Kuuga ripped the sword out the beast's stomach. It then exploded into dust as Kuuga reverted back to his standard Mighty Form, tossing aside the stick he had used to form the Titan Sword as he did.

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. The policemen and women who had been hiding out behind the cruiser barricade stood in awe, some of them opened mouthed, after having witnessed one man do in a few minutes what an entire army could have done in a week. I myself had not moved once from my spot next to my bike, and from my vantage point I could clearly see that the police chief was completely red in the face, absolutely furious that Kuuga had just upstaged his unit. Every now and then, I saw his eyes flicker between the victorious Rider and the young policewoman who had tried to secretly aid him with her gun, though she was completely unaware of this at the moment.

Then, all of the sudden, the soft sound of footsteps reached my ears. I didn't know where it was coming from, but the sound apparently caught Kuuga's attention as well, because he turned around to look for the source, which was soon revealed as two men came out from behind a nearby corner. These two men seemed a bit strange, and their attire made them look a little out of place. One was an older, grey haired, Caucasian gentleman wearing a spotty grey trench coat over his tattered clothes. The other was an African American wearing an all black suit and coat. The odd pair calmly approached a wary Rider, both with unusually wicked grins on their faces.

"So, we finally got you to come out into the open." Said the grey haired man as the two came to a stop some 15 feet away from Kuuga. "You've been giving us nothing but headaches for the past week, but what you did earlier today is truly unforgivable, and you're going to pay, big time."

"Huh?" Kuuga asked, clearly as confused about this sudden turn of events as I was. "What in the world are you two strangers talking about?"

"Oh, that's right," said the dark skinned man "you've never seen us in our human forms, have you? Brother, what's say we enlighten this little fool of who we really are."

When the dark skinned man mentioned the words "human forms", I instantly knew what was going to happen before it even did. I watched transfixed as the two men spread their arms and their bodies began to ripple as thou they were made of water. Electrical energy surged around them as their forms continued to shift and change. This continued for a few seconds, and when it finally subsided, I saw to my utter horror that two Decryptors now stood in place of the strange men. Both of them resembled the Cheetah Decryptor I had obliterated earlier, the only difference being the color of their fur. The one who had been the grey haired man had fur of the same color with black spots all over it. The other's fur was completely black.

"Oh boy, not you guys again." Kuuga groaned, but then he suddenly stopped and looked around as thou searching for something. "Wait a second. Weren't there three of you creep's? What happened to the other one?"

"_Don't play dumb with us, boy!"_ Said the black furred Panther Decryptor _"You know dam well what happened considering you're the one who did him in!"_

"Huh! I don't have the slightest idea of what you're getting at here. I haven't seen any of you sense the last time you launched an attack on this city."

"_Liar!" _ Shouted the grey furred Snow Leopard Decryptor _"Our brother was obliterated earlier today when he went to spread destruction a little ways down south, and you're the closest one of all the armored nuisances that has been giving us trouble to the spot where he was destroyed. You could have easily followed him down there and then returned soon after you finished the job."_

"Look, I know we're enemies, but I didn't kill him, I swear." Kuuga pleaded, but the two Decryptors merely snarled in response.

"_Still trying to deny it, I see." _The Panther Decryptor growled thru his teeth. _"That's alright, thou. We don't need you to confess. We just need you to DIE!"_

As the two beasts rushed forward to attack the bewildered Rider, I was able to piece together exactly what was going on. From what I could make out from the short conversation, these two Decryptors were the brothers the two legged Cheetah I had toasted earlier on. It also occurred to me that most of the Decryptors on whole knew about Kuuga and the other eight Riders to a certain degree. However, sense I had only just acquired the powers of Decade and had managed to completely vaporize the first Decryptor I had ever met, it was unlikely that they knew that a tenth Rider had just entered the fray. So because their brother had been killed and they had yet to learn of my existence, these two Decryptors assumed that the Rider who operated closest to the scene was the one responsible for the act.

So in a nutshell, Kuuga was about to be ripped to shreds because of something **I **did. Right then and there, I knew that this was going to be a _long _trip.

TO BE CONTINUED…

_Sorry about be gone for so long folks. I've had a bad case of writers block coupled with a bunch of school work. To make up for it, here's a new Rider profile._

Kamen Rider Kuuga

Current System User: Currently Unknown

Basic gear: Arcle Belt- this belt, embedded with a special stone called an Amadam, allows its user to become Kuuga

Classified as U.M.S. #1 by the U.S government, Kuuga was the first Kamen Rider of the Heisei era in Japan. He has many forms, each with their own various strengths and weaknesses, which he uses to crush any foe that dares to cross his path. Below is a list of the forms that have been mentioned in this story so far, and a basic description of each.

Growing Form

Primary Color: White

Special Weapons: None

Kuuga's weakest form, this state is rarely used, and on the off times that it is, it's usually forced onto Kuuga when he suffers too much strain on his body while in one of his other forms as sort of a failsafe mechanism.

Mighty From

Primary Color: Red

Special Weapons: None

Finishing Move: Mighty Kick

Kuuga's default state. It's very well balanced in all areas of combat.

Dragon Form

Primary Color: Blue

Special Weapon: Dragon Rod (formed by changing the molecular structure of any pole or stick-like object)

Finishing Move: Splash Dragon.

Kuuga's speed form. Lacks defense and strength, but makes up for it with a weapon that works well on both offense and defense.

Pegasus Form

Primary Color: Green

Special Weapon: Pegasus Bowgun (formed using any gun-like object)

Finishing Move: Blast Pegasus

Kuuga's shooting form. Enhances Kuuga's accuracy, but if used for more than 50 seconds, will knock him into Growing Form and leave him unable to transform for two hours afterwards due to the strain on his nervous system.

Titan Form

Primary Color: Purple

Special Weapon: Titan Sword (formed using any stick or pole-like object)

Finishing Move: Calamity Titan

Kuuga's power form. Offers great strength and defense, but sacrifices speed.

_That's all I've got for now. See you at the next chapter. Please review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we go, on with the next chapter. This time, the disclaimer will be done by our lovely leading lady, Alison Mathews._

Alison: Thank you. Bionicle1234 does not own rights to Kamen Rider or anything else he decides to use in this story. Enjoy!

Part 5: Team-ups, Talk, and Troubles

To catch you up with our current situation, I had just arrived in Baltimore in the company of my step-sister Alison when a swarm of Roach Decryptors launched an attack on the city's ball park. I left Alison behind to check on the situation and arrived at the scene just in time to witness a battle between them and Kamen Rider Kuuga, who we were hoping to recruit to help defeat these vile creatures. However, Kuuga's victory against the Roaches was short lived, as he was soon confronted by two higher ranked cat-like Decryptors, who just happened to be brothers of the Cheetah Decryptor that was now most likely roasting in the fires of hell thanks to me. However, the two of them currently had their sights set on ripping Kuuga into bite-sized pieces, both of them believing that he was the one who did their brother in.

Needless to say, since Kuuga was exhausted from his earlier skirmish with the Roaches and that the situation he was in was pretty much my fault; I thought it would be for the best if I didn't let him fight on his own this time.

As Kuuga continually ducked and weaved around the Panther and Snow Leopard Decryptor's claw slash attacks, I pulled out the Decadriver and placed it in front of my waist, at which point the belt part sprang out from left side of the buckle and wrapped around me, securing itself to the other end. The Ride Booker then appeared on the left side of my belt in a flash of light. I quickly opened it and pulled out the Decade card. The Decadriver opened automatically as I held the card out in front of me, showing the side with Decade's headshot. I then cried out "Henshin!" before flipping the card over and sliding it into the Decadriver, which I promptly closed in order to activate the transformation sequence.

**Kamen Ride: **_**Decade**_

Nine, grey colored symbols instantly appeared in front of me, each representing one of the nine main Heisei Riders that had come before the one I was about to become. The symbols were arranged so that when looked at from directly above, they formed a circle with me standing at the head point directly across from the symbol that represented Blade. These symbols were almost immediately replaced by several blurry and grey colored holographic images that were roughly as tall as I was. They quickly pulled together around me and instantly formed the Decade suit. However, it was a bit different from normal as it had no fuchsia coloring, being mostly grey and black instead. Not only that, but the barcode lines on the helmet were missing as well. This was quickly remedied as nine, red colored, card shaped energy disks emerged from the Decadriver and floated up to eye level before affixing themselves to the helmet, creating the barcode lines and antenna-like appendages as well as spreading the fuchsia coloring throughout the suit. The green eye pieces and the small yellow gem set at the top of the middle line of the helmet flashed briefly as the transformation finished its course.

I quickly made a beeline towards the ensuing battle, unhooking the Ride Booker from my belt and switching it to sword mode as I did. The Decryptors, who were too obsessed with Kuuga to notice my presence, didn't see me coming until it was too late. Before they knew what happened, I slipped in between the two of them, whipped around, and struck them both with a horizontal slash, causing them to reel backwards and fall flat onto their butts.

Kuuga, who was currently down on the ground thanks to his attackers, looked up to see who had saved him, then gasped a little in surprise when he got a look at me, probably because he wasn't expecting to see another warrior like himself around here. I offered him my hand to help him back up onto his feet, which he gladly took. Once he was standing again, I stole a quick glance over at the cruiser barricade where all the police officers seemed to be as shocked about my sudden appearance as Kuuga was. The chief's face was even redder than it had been before if that was even possible, and something told me that nothing would give him greater pleasure than locking the two of us up where we wouldn't cause any more trouble for him. My main focus, however, was on the young policewomen who had helped Kuuga during his fight with the Roaches by tossing him her pistol. She had a tiny smile on her face, apparently relieved that someone was able to openly aid him.

I suddenly heard a low grunt coming form behind me. I turned around in time to see that the two Decryptors were just now getting back onto their clawed feet.

"_Uh, that stung. What the heck hit us?" _groaned the Panther Decryptor as he dusted himself off before finally spotting me. _"Huh? Another one?"_

"_And this guy doesn't match the descriptions of any of the others that have been getting in our way." _Muttered the Snow Leopard Decryptor as he moved to stand next to his brother. _"Just how many of these crazy costumed weirdoes are there?"_

"Okay, two things" I responded "One, please don't refer to us as costumed weirdoes. We hate that. And two, you creeps have the wrong guy. I'm the one you want."

"_You!" _both of them cried out together before the Panther Decryptor continued speaking _"You're the one who killed our brother!"_

"He was attacking innocent people." I shot back "He didn't exactly leave me a lot of choice."

"_In our eyes, no human is innocent"_ the Snow Leopard Decryptor stated _"We've grown sick of hiding in the shadows, trying to scrounge up a meager existence while your vile species continues to hold dominance over this planet. We are clearly the superior beings of this world, and now, our time to rise above your kind has come."_

"Lovely speech" I said sarcastically "Just one question; Does the entire Decryptor race share this view, or is it just a few rebels among the whole population."

At this, both beasts let out a hardy laugh. Once they finished, the Panther Decryptor spoke again. _"Actually, the reverse of the latter is true. There are only a small handful of Decryptors who __don't__ share this view with the rest of their kind. However, these foolish souls are of a slightly different variety of Decryptor, so we tend to expect it from them."_

_(A slightly different variety of Decryptor? What could he mean by that?) _I pondered to myself for a moment. I didn't have long, however, as the Snow Leopard Decryptor let out an angry snarl.

"_Enough talk, brother. We've wasted enough time chatting with these fools. It's time to act. GET THEM!"_

With that, the pair of Decryptors rushed forward, intending to strike down both me and Kuuga. However, before either of them could get close, I switched the Ride Booker to gun mode and fired off a few rounds, stopping them in their tracks and forcing them to split up, the Panther moving to left while his Snow Leopard brother shuffled over to the right. Thinking fast, I quickly pulled out a new card, one that showed a picture of Decade firing several shots from the Ride Booker, and flicked it down into the automatically opened Decadriver, where it slid perfectly into place. I then used my free hand to shut the card reader and activate the power of the card inside.

**Attack Ride: **_**Blast**_

I swiftly took aim at the Panther Decryptor and pulled the trigger. This not only caused the main gun to launch several energy bullets, but also created several pink energy copies of the gun that rapidly flickered in and out of existence around my hand, each firing off a bullet of their own during their short appearance. This effectively turned the Ride Booker into something similar to a rapid-fire machine gun, and all its firepower was aimed directly at the Panther Decryptor. The black furred beast took the blast full in the chest, each projectile bursting apart in a shower of sparks when they collided, before falling down onto his knees in a slump.

Kuuga just stood there next to me as I let loose the fury of bullets, amazed at how coolly I was acting in the face of these two powerful adversaries that had been battering him only moments ago. This didn't last long, thou, as the Snow Leopard Decryptor came up from the side and tried to take a swipe at us. Kuuga spun out of the way to avoid it as I switched my weapon back to sword form while I dodged his strikes and flicked a new attack ride card into the Decadriver to counterattack the rampaging beast.

**Attack Ride: **_**Slash**_

I brought up my sword to block another of the Snow Leopard Decryptor's slashes, then used it to push him backwards, causing him to stagger a bit as I swung at him with a downward slash. As I did, the Attack Ride card's effect kicked in, creating several energy clones of the blade that trailed behind the main sword in the path of the slash. The blades cut thru the Decryptor, one after the other. The grey furred beast was sent stumbling backwards by the attack and fell into a make-shift stand used by street vendors, causing it to collapse and fall on top of him. I didn't have time to see if he was still conscious, thou, as the Panther Decryptor came roaring up behind me, swinging a jagged sword exactly the same as the one his Cheetah brother had tried to cut me up with earlier. I spun around to meet him head on and the two of us locked blades, each of us pushing back on the other with all our might as the beast snarled and hissed in a pure and unconfined rage.

As we continued to struggle against each other, I turned my head in the direction of Kuuga, who was still in the same spot where I had left him when this little skirmish had begun. Now seeing as how I was having a spot of trouble with this mad cat and he was just standing there, I decided it was time to get him involved into this.

"What are you waiting for, an open invitation?" I yelled at him over the Decryptor's growling, causing the Rider to snap back to attention. "Stop loafing around and help me out here! Hit him with your Rider Kick!"

"Wait, my what?" Kuuga yelled back, apparently confused as to what I was talking about, before he suddenly gasped in realization "Oh, I think I know what you're talking about now. Hang on!"

Kuuga immediately took up a battle stance, spreading his arms a bit and slightly bending his knees. As he did, his right foot was suddenly set ablaze with a fiery, orange energy that cracked with electricity every few seconds. He then broke out into a run, charging straight towards the Panther Decryptor was still struggling against my sword. As he leapt into the air to execute his final move, I disengaged from the angry beast and jumped backwards, moving myself out of the way just in time to see the Panther Decryptor turn and watch as Kuuga's blazing foot slammed straight into his chest. The horrid creature was knocked right off his feet by the impact of the blow and landed on his back a few feet away with a loud thud. He attempted to get back up for a moment, but soon, Kuuga's symbol began to glow at the point where he had been hit. With one last gasping breath, he fell back onto the pavement and became silent as the Kuuga symbol suddenly flashed, causing his body to explode.

As the flames of the explosion subsided, it wasn't long before Kuuga and I heard a loud, fearsome roar that made both of us jump in surprise. We whipped around to find that the Snow Leopard Decryptor had unearthed himself from the remains of the vendor stand, and was now completely distraught over his second brother's demise.

"_NO! Not Panther, too! Now both of my brothers are gone! I swear, I'll get you two for this if it's the last thing I ever do!"_

Then, before either of us could give chase, the beast jumped onto a nearby rooftop and disappeared from sight. Kuuga made an attempt to follow, but I suck out my arm to keep him from going anywhere and told him "Don't bother. He's probably long gone by now. And if today was any indication, he'll eventually be back for revenge. Oh, and I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier."

"Ah, that's alright." Kuuga responded "I should have been paying more attention in that fight anyway. Now if you don't mind me asking, who the heck are you?"

I was about to answer when, for the second time that day, I heard someone shout "Freeze!" We turned around and were greeted by the sight of at least 10 policemen and women pointing their loaded pistols at us. I quietly muttered "Whoa, déjà vu" under my breath as the chief, who had been the one to yell the order, made his way up to front of the cruiser barricade.

"You two have got some nerve, trying to take the law into your own hands. And you…" he said as he roughly grabbed the female officer who had helped Kuuga by the collar "Aiding and abetting a known criminal" At this, the young lady snapped her head around to look at her boss in surprise "Yeah, don't think I didn't see you toss him your pistol during his little scuffle with those insect things. You're in heaping helping of trouble, missy. But if you want, I can see if you can share a cell with your red-eyed friend over there, at least until he's shipped off to a maximum security prison with his new pal."

The young officer's eyes began to show signs of fear as the chief went on about what punishment he had in mind for her. He obviously thought he was in complete control of the situation, but he was about to get a very big wakeup call as to just how much power his position really had.

"Not so fast, Gumshoe!" I called while stepping forward, causing all eyes to focus on me. "You don't have the authority to make any arrests here."

"Ha, yeah right. Just who do you think you are, buddy, some kind of secret agent or something?"

"Funny you should mention that." I replied as I stashed my Ride Booker before pulling out my cell phone (how I was able to do so while wearing my armor, I have no idea, but since it was convenient for me, I wasn't about to question it.) I quickly hit a button on the touch screen, causing it to display my badge and information, and then held it out for him to see. "Patrick Stevens, special agent of the FBI, Kamen Rider Division."

Kuuga suddenly looked towards me in surprise, clearly stunned that the guy who saved him was a member of one of the governments top law enforcement divisions. Several officers suddenly began murmuring amongst themselves, probably beginning to wonder if they were doing the right thing, but the chief still seemed like he wasn't buying any of it.

"Yeah right, kid, like I'm going to believe anything you say." He said with a smirk. "I've never heard of this Kamen Rider Division."

"Not surprising, since it's brand new and totally top secret." I told him as I hit a few more buttons on my phone "If you still don't believe me, then have one of your guys check the computer in the patrol car on the left. I just linked into its wireless frequency and forwarded all my info to it."

With the smirk on his face lessening a bit, the chief turned and nodded at one of the policemen, who immediately rushed over to the car I had indicated and began checking the computer inside. After about a minute of waiting, with various degrees of patience around the whole group, the officer popped his head out of the car and shouted "Sir, his information is all here and it checks out. I know it isn't what you want to hear, but it looks like he's telling the truth."

That's when the chief's smirk completely disappeared and was replaced by a look of total disbelief. Every other police officer in the area immediately returned their guns to their holsters, deciding it would be better not to tick off a federal agent

"Well, now that we have all the facts straight, I'm hereby placing this entire area under my jurisdiction. If you've got any problems with that, you can take it up with my boss down in Washington, Senior Agent Frank Roberts. Fair warning thou, he's nowhere near as forgiving as I am. You got all of that, Chief?"

The chief, still holding on to the young officer who gave Kuuga assistance, looked at me with a mixture of anger and humiliation before he begrudgingly nodded in response.

"Good. Now why don't you and your men head back to the police station. I'll drop by latter on to give you all a debriefing on what exactly is going on. In the meantime, I need to have a word with my new friend over here. Oh, and leave the young lady officer here when you leave. I want to speak with her as well."

After another quick nod, the chief let go of the young officer and roughly pushed her towards us before heading back to his vehicle with the rest of his men. As the cruisers roared to life and began to pull back onto the main road, I turned around to speak with Kuuga, who suddenly began to back away from me in a defensive manner.

Thinking I knew what was on his mind, I calmly motioned for him to wait while saying "Don't worry. If I was going to arrest you myself, I would have restrained you before I mentioned that I was a federal agent. Like I told the police, I just want to talk."

Hearing this, Kuuga relaxed his stance. "Right, sorry. It's just that I've been doing so much running from the authorities lately that it's hard for me to trust almost anyone with a badge."

"That's understandable" I replied "To tell you the truth, this wasn't my first time starring down the barrel of a policemen's gun and it probably won't be the last. But I guess that's to be expected when you're fighting killer beasts while wearing strange battle armor. And speaking of said armor, why don't we change into something more comfortable."

Mere seconds after the words escaped my mouth; my armor suddenly lost all of its color and then vanished in a flash of light, leaving me back in my civilian form. Kuuga's armor soon fallowed suit, fading off of his body and returning him to his normal self.

"That's better." I said as I walked a little closer to him "Now, seeing as how you now know who I am, I think it's only fair that you tell me who you are."

"Sure thing" He replied, extending his hand "My name is Theodore Rivens, but everybody just calls me Theo"

"Nice to meet you, Theo" I said, gripping his outstretched hand and shaking it briefly before I began to speak again "I was watching you while you took on that hoard of Roaches. Very impressive."

"Wait just a minute!" a loud voice suddenly interjected. I turned in time to see Theo's policewomen friend walking over to us with an angry expression on her face. "You mean you saw that whole battle with the creepy insect monsters and you didn't even attempt to help him?"

"Hey, I thought he'd be able to handle them all on his own and I was right," I replied defensively "but even I didn't expect those two jungle cats to show up when they did."

At this, the young officer's expression lightened up before she let out a small chuckle. "Relax; I'm just playing with you. Seriously, thou, you could have jumped in a little sooner."

"Yeah, I know. I'll try to remember that next time." I reassured her "By the way, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Oh right. Where are my manners?" She exclaimed before snapping to attention and saluting me. "Officer Mira Lorenzo of the Baltimore City Police Department and you have my thanks for helping my super powered friend here."

"At ease, Officer Mira. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said as I saluted her back. "So, given your actions during the fight, I take you knew it was Theo here underneath the battle suit the entire time."

Mira simply shrugged and replied "Guilty as charged. To tell you the truth, it was sort of an accident that I found out. The first time the police encountered him, it was the middle of the night and he tried to get away by cutting thru a nearby dark ally. I was the first to reach it and got there just in time to watch him change back to normal."

"What made you decide not to turn him in?" I asked.

'I can answer that." Theo interjected "You see I work as an intern down at the station as sort of a junior detective, helping deal with some of the more minor cases around town. I first met Mira there and the two of us became fast friends."

"And even thou I was surprised to find out my good friend was a vigilante, I still didn't want him to get arrested." Mira continued "So before any others cops showed up, I got him to hide in a nearby dumpster and when I was asked what happened, I lied and said that he had managed to slip away."

"Ever sense then, she's been helping me at every turn." Theo exclaimed "Informing me about monster attacks, loaning me her weapons, covering my escapes from the feds. Honestly, I would either be locked up in cell or lying in pieces around the waterfront if it wasn't for her."

I noticed a slight blush appear on Mira's before speaking again. "Alright then, now that introductions are out of the way, I think it's time to get down to business. Now, I'm sure you both have a ton of questions for me, but this isn't the place for me to answer them. Do you guys happen to know a place where we can get some privacy?"

"We can go to my place!" Mira quickly chimed in "Oh, but the chief and the others took all the cruisers back to the station, and I'm not really a fan of riding on motorcycles, no offense."

"None taken, and don't worry. My partner can give you a ride as soon as she gets here"

Soon after I said this, the sound of an approaching vehicle reached my ears. I quickly glanced behind me in time to see the familiar sight of my green CRV pulling up to the curb. "Well speak of the devil."

Alison quickly got out to the car, and after taking a look around the battle scorched pavilion, she turned to the three of us and asked "Ok, what did I miss?"

* * *

After introducing Alison to Theo and Mira, the four of us made our way to the residential outskirts of Baltimore, which mostly consisted of several blocks of two-story, red bricked row houses. Bring our vehicles to a stop in front of one such house on the end of the block; we swiftly made our way up the stone pathway leading to the front. Before we went inside thou, I quickly turned around to look at my new motorbike and snapped my fingers. Instantly, a dimensional aurora wall rose up and washed over it, causing it to vanish into thin air.

"How the hell did you do that?" an astounded Theo asked.

"Not a clue, but at least I never have to worry about losing it in a parking lot." I replied jokingly as the four of us made our way through the front door.

The inside of Mira's house was surprisingly simple, to say the least. The first room we entered was obviously the living room which opened up to the kitchen/dining room and had a set of stairs leading to the upper level. Theo and Mira each sat down in one of two chairs while Alison and I made ourselves comfortable on the coach.

"Okay, before we start, can I get you guys anything to drink?" Mira offered politely. Not wanting to seem like rude houseguests, the two of us each asked for a glass of water. After Mira came back with the drinks, the two of us attempted to give her and Theo a brief summery of everything Agent Roberts had explained to us about the Decryptors, as well as filling them in on the details of our mission to recruit the other Kamen Riders to our cause. The whole explanation took about an hour or so, and by the time we were finished, the gravity of our story was only just beginning to sink in.

"So, let me get this straight" said Theo "The Decryptors are an offshoot of human evolution that have been hiding amongst our kind for possibly thousands of years and have just now come out into the open and begun attacking people, and your job is to find and convince the other Kamen Riders to join forces in order to stop them?"

"Yep, that pretty much hits the nail on the head." I replied. "And it's not like we're asking you to do this for nothing. You agree to this and you'll be set for life. Trust me; I've seen what the government is willing to pay."

"Hmm, financial security in exchange for destroying a bunch of blood thirsty creatures. Ah what the heck, I'm in, but only if Mira can come along, too. After what happened today, I don't think the chief would be willing to let her stay on the force."

"Of course she can come, the more the merrier." I replied with a smile. Just then, Alison's phone started to ring. She quickly pulled it out to see who was calling.

"Oh, it's my dad. You guys keep talking; I'll take this in the kitchen." She then grabbed her glass of water and left the room.

After Alison had left, I began to think. There were still a few unanswered questions in the back of my head that were bugging me. At the beginning of my recap of the past 24 hours, when I had mentioned how I had discovered the Decadriver in a big metal case on my doorstep, Theo had exclaimed that he had received the Kuuga belt in the exact same manner. I knew right then that there was no way it could be a coincidence. Furthermore, Theo told me that he had received his powers about two weeks ago, which was roughly about the same time the other Riders began to show up on the radar. So if all of the other Kamen Riders had received their transformation devices at around the same time, why did I not acquire mine until half a month later?

Suddenly, the three of us heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the kitchen. We immediately rushed in to see what had happen. I instantly noticed the remains of Alison's drinking glass lying on the ground at her feet. Alison herself was gripping the edge of the counter tightly, her cell still in her right hand, and she had a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"Alison, what's wrong, what happened?" I asked, concernedly.

"My… My dad he… he" She sputtered. She seemed to be having trouble getting the words out.

"What is it? What about your dad?"

Not even being a Kamen Rider could have prepared me for what she was about to say next.

"He just told me that he's divorcing your mother."

TO BE CONTINUDED…

_Surprise! I'm back! Sorry for being gone so long everyone. I've been pretty busy lately, plus I've had a really bad case of writers block, but I'm back now. I know we're well past Decade's time in the spotlight, so to make it up to you guys, I'm going to make sure that W, OOO, and any other Kamen Riders that appear in the future get a guest spot in this story._

_Now that I've made that clear, it's time for the main event. That's right folks, it's time for the new card info._

Attack Ride Cards

Slash: Allows Decade to execute a powerful slash attack with his sword.

Blast: Turns the Ride Booker into a rapid fire machine gun

_Until next time. Please read and review._


End file.
